1. Technical Field
The invention relates to vibration dampers, in particular vibration dampers for shielding plates on motor components.
2. Related Art
Vehicle components such as heat shielding plates are stimulated to natural vibrations by motor vibration and by airborne sound generated by motor components. These vibrations can lead to undesired acoustic and stability-relevant impairments on the shielding plate.
Hitherto, the component vibrations are taken into consideration for example in that shielding plates and similar components are provided with reinforcing measures, for example with reinforcements through the introduction of ribs or corrugations into the plate geometry. However, it is often difficult, for manufacturing reasons or at locations having constricted installation space, to form an optimum corrugation distribution over the plate for purposes of reinforcement.
A further measure for reducing the component vibrations is the use of vibration decoupling elements, which are mounted between the components in the region of the fastening elements. Such elements can be, for example, elastomer elements inserted in the screw region. In this way, two components are decoupled from one another as far as possible, in order to thus reduce the vibrations for instance of a shielding plate. However, depending on the component, very many individual decoupling elements are necessary here, and for a captive mounting the decoupling elements are to be pre-mounted on the shielding plate, which substantially increases the effort during installation. In addition, the airborne sound in the motor region can also still be transferred to the plate, can lead to vibrations there and thus again produce an overall system which is capable of vibration.